


Short Shorts

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Short Shorts, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek declares war when Stiles won't stop wearing Derek's clothes. How quickly will Stiles cave when faced with the rath of a pissed off werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Six: Wearing Each Others Clothes**. Un-beat'd, every mistake is MINE!
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone. Although if you want to keep reading this series then I highly recommend starting from the start C:

Derek was missing clothes.

Well, missing meant that he didn't know where his clothes were. Which he did. He new _exactly_ where his clothes were going. And that was on Stiles.

Stiles _refused_ to bring some of his own clothes around to keep at Derek's for when he spent the night. The reasoning behind it was, "You only leave spare clothes at your partner's place or your parents. And _you_ , are neither."

Derek would be less pissed off at his missing garments if they were actually returned to him. 

On more than one occasion, Derek had snuck into Stile's bedroom window whilst he was at school. He'd then proceeded to turn Stiles' room inside out looking for all the clothes the little shit had nicked off with. 

Derek finally snapped one day when Stiles let himself into the loft in one of Derek's henleys. "Why do you keep stealing my clothes?"

"Huh?" Stiles looked up from his phone, flinching back at the sight of Derek's murder face. He looked down at his torso once Derek's words sunk in, then stated mater of fact, "Because boyfriends wear each others clothes."

Derek's only response was the lone raise of an eyebrow.

"I have to maintain our _'relationship'_ ," Stiles threw up some air quotes for good measure. "Whilst I'm in class. I gotta remind people that, yes, I am in a committed relationship, you can tell by this oversized piece of clothing I'm wearing that _clearly_ belongs to my buff boyfriend."

"This isn’t a highschool letterman's jacket, Stiles. Either you stop wearing my clothes or I'll begin to wear yours."

Stiles laughed. Hard. "We've already established you don't fit in my clothes, big guy."

_"Exactly."_

They stared each other down for minutes on end.

Ok, it was probably more like thirty seconds, but the tone of this conversation was overly dramatic, so minutes it was.

Keeping eye contact, Stiles walked right over to the neatly laundered pile of Derek's clothes, picked up as much as he could carry, walking out of the loft backwards. "It's on."

\---------

Stiles regretted his life choices the very next day.

He was eating lunch outside for a change, the weather nice enough to allow such an outing. Ok, it wasn't his choice that he was eating outside. After that first tea party, Caroline and Terry had forcedly claimed Stiles as their gay bff. So today's lunch was being eaten outside, under the shade of a tree in front of the campus.

They'd barely been sitting there for five minutes when Caroline whacked him in the arm with more strength than any girl should have. 

"Ow!" Making a face at Caroline only made the woman grab his chin and force his gaze to the left.

What could only be described as an Adonis was jogging on the footpath in front of the campus. He was still quite a bit of distance away, but he could tell why the girls were looking at him. 

The mystery hunk was wearing _tiny_ , like, seriously indecent short shorts, the muscles on his legs exposed as they flexed with exertion. He was wearing a red hoody that was _clearly_ too small for him, the material bunched around his waist and damp in several places with sweat. The closer he got the more they could see a trail of dark hair leading from his naval under the should-be-illegal-they're-so-small shorts.

His dark hair and facial hai- Holy fucking shit that was Derek. 

Derek in Stiles' hoody and shorts.

"Oh that motherfucker." Stiles bolted up from his shady place on the grass to charge at Derek. Cat calls followed his wake as the girls realised who the mystery runner was too.

Derek saw that Stiles was running at him, his face screwed up in fury. With a smirk a mile wide, Derek changed his _totally innocent_ route around the campus, towards his 'boyfriend'.

Stiles lunged at Derek in a side tackle, caught off guard when Derek actually let him, both tumbling onto the grass.

Derek turned the tumbling bodies so that Stiles was pinned to the ground with Derek looming on top of him. "Hey lover." Stiles was going to _beat_ that smirk off his face if his thrashing was anything to go by. "Seeing as _somebody_ stormed off with my running gear last night, I thought I would borrow some of your clothes instead."

"You're _stretching_ my favourite hoody!" Stiles hissed, doing his best to knee Derek in the balls.

"And you've _destroyed_ all the cuffs on my long sleeved tops by _chewing on them_."

Stiles squirmed for just a little bit longer before letting the fight drain out of him. Huffing a great sigh, he glared up at Derek's smug face. "Fine! Your point has been made. Now get off me."

"You gotta pinky promise that you'll stop wearing my clothes from now on." Derek let one of Stiles arm free so he could hold up his hand in front of Stiles' face with his pinky outstretched.

"What? Dude no, I'm too old to be making pinky promises!" 

"Either you pinky promise that you'll never wear my clothes again or I'll wet willy you."

Stiles looked at Derek with horror. "You wouldn't dare."

Derek simply raised an eyebrow as he sucked his forefinger into his mouth, lowering the spit covered finger towards Stiles' ear.

Stiles writhed in a panic. " **Ok!** Ok, I promise! _I promise!_ " He moved his head as far away from Derek's slobbery hand and stuck up his own pinky, a white flag if he had ever given one.

Derek smirked triumphantly, crossing his own pinky with Stiles' and shaking it. "Pleasure doing business with you." He planted a wet kiss on Stiles' shocked lips, getting off of the boy immediately. Derek dodged the shoe that Stiles threw at him, laughing as he turned to jog away. "I'll see you at mine tonight!"

Stiles face went beet red as he hissed under his breath, _"You know **exactly** how that sounds!"_ He knew Derek heard him when the man laughed some more, his gait lighter as he ran off into the distance. 

Stiles now had to endure the rest of the day with Caroline and Terry having seen that PDA sesh. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this the please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I LOVE hearing what you guys think!!  <3
> 
> But seriously, Derek in short shorts would **end** me.


End file.
